mystarakaramekioscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Traladaran
The Traladarans, descendants of the native Traldar tribe of legend, tend to be fairly small (men average 5’ 9", women 5’ 3") and light of build. They tend to have pale complexions, brown eyes, and dark hair (deep brown to black). In general, they are a very superstitious people – if you can call it superstition when it’s based on truth. They are great believes in good luck charms, omens and portents (palmreading, the reading of tea leaves or sheep entrails, interpretations of natural phenomena – if it’s a strange event, the Traladara consider it an omen), curses and evil eyes. Outside the larger towns, education is not widely-spread. In the more rural communities, most villagers are illiterate, though often a village cleric will be lettered. For the most part, Traladarans don’t care much for Thyatians. They see the Thyatians as the latest wave of bad luck which keeps the Traladarans from re-achieving their Golden Age. Since many of the original Thyatian arrivals were rotten land-grabbers, many of the Traladarans see all Thyatians as being the same. Though the majority of the population of Karameikos is Traladaran, the court language is Thyatian. Thyatian is the language of official documents and trade and is basically the “Common Tongue” of Karameikos. Most Traladarans under the age of 30 speak Thyatian, usually with a distinct accent which marks their Traladaran origins. Clothing TheTraladamn man in commondresswears dose-fitting trousers and a loose-fittingtunic with lacesup the front (startingat mid-chest). He and, tends to if he has wear the a broad money, belt boots or colotful (oftensash, with large cuffs). He may wear a scarf around his neck or around his brow. If he wears his hair long,it is often tied back in a piratical ponytail. He may wear a belt-pouch or tuck his The Traladaran woman in common dress wears a brightly colored (s- feet, sandals and soft, high boots are all appropriate to this costume. The common folk wear mostly browns and black, but commoners with money tend to wear brighter colors. Traladarans wear cloaks in cold weather; in full winter, they wear fulllength cloaks with hoods; in chill weather, those with money may just wear hiplength Cloaks. Names Characters of Traladaran origin have names with a strong Eastern and Central European flavor. Some examples follow. Male Adrian Alexander Alexandru Andre Andrei Anghel Anton Aurel Bela Benedikte Bogdan Boris Carol Cincinel Circu Claudiu Constantin Cornel Corneliu Cosmin Cristofor Damian Dan Dana Daniel Danila Demetri Dinu Dimitar Dimiter Dimitur Dominik Doriel Dorinel Dragos Dumitru Dvidiu Emil Enric Eugen Eugeniu Felix Florin Florinel Frantisek Gabi Georghe Georghiu Gheorghe Henric Horia Iancu Ignatie Igor Ilie Ioan Ion Ionel Iorghu Iorgu Iosif Janos Jon Ladislau Liviu Lucian Lupul Marian Marius Marku Martin Matai Matatias Michael Mihai Mihail Mihas Mirca Miron Mugur Nae Nandru Nichifor Nicholae Nicholas Nicolae Nicu Oviduiu Petar Petre Petru Radu Rafail Robin Sergiu Silvestru Silviu Simion Sislau Sorin Stanislav Stefan Teodor Tiberiu Tibor Toma Tomescu Tomic Tudor Valeriu Vasile Vilhelm Viorel Virgil Vlad Yousef Female Adelina Afina Alexandra Alicia Alina Ana Angela Angelika Aurica Beatrix Brigita Carmen Catalina Caterina Claudia Corina Dana Daniela Delia Doina Dominique Dorota Ecaterina Elena Elenuta Elica Elisabeta Estera Felicia Filipa Florica Florina Gabriela Georgina Gina Ileana Ioana Iolanda Ionela Ionut Irina Irini Iulia Joana Julia Laura Lavinia Leontina Liana Ljiljana Lorea Lucia Luminita Magda Magdalena Margarita Maria Mariana Marica Maricara Marika Marina Martina Mihaela Mircea Mirela Monica Nadia Natalya Natasa Nathalie Nicoleta Nuta Oana Olga Otilia Patricia Placinta Petya Reveka Rodica Rodicka Romica Roxana Ruxandra Simona Sophie Stefania Steliana Tereza Thialda Uca Uzana Violeta Viorica Zaharia Surnames Agafitei Albusel Amanar Antonescu Arcos Artenie Baboescu Balcescu Balitiu Banciu Banica Barbu Barnutiu Beklea Belododia Biaram Blaga Blandiana Blerinca Bochinsky Bogoescu Bojin Boroi Bratiano Bratianu Brezeanu Buia Bumbescu Buscan Butacu Cantacuzino Capraru Cardei Carmitru Carp Ceauescu Cernea Chirila Chisca Chitul Christinel Cinca Ciobotaru Ciora Ciorbea Ciumak Codreanu Cojocaru Comaneci Comeaga Constantinescu Conta Cornea Cosma Cosmescu Costache Cozma Crainic Cristea Cristescu Croditier Cuza Dalakis Dancescu Dimir Dimitru Dinescu Dita Dobos Dobra Dobre Dobrogeanu Dodos Dodrescu Dragomir Dudnic Dumitrescu Eliade Eminescu Ene Enescu Fidatof Fidatov Filipescu Floca Florea Galca Georgescu Georghiou Georghiu-Dej Gherea Ghezzo Gilca Goga Gogean Gogoasa Gorie Grasu Grul Gusa Hagi Hasdeu Hila Hobai Iagar Ianculescu Ibanescu Ilica Ilie Ilionescu Ioanid Ionescu Iordache Iordanescu Iorga Ioveanu Istok Istratescu Jonker Kazaku Kinczllers Kisslinger Kobori Kogalniceaunu Korzha Kreanga Lacatus Lacusta Lazar Lazarovici Leonte Lior Lixandroiu Lonaies Luca Lüceanu Lucescu Lupescu Macek Madgearu Mandruleanu Maniu Marandici Marga Marinescu Mateescu Mazilu Mechitbayeva Melinte Mihaili Mihalcea Mihnea Miklos Milcu Milea Milosovici Mircea Miriuta Mironescu Moceanu Moldovan Mondragon Morariu Munteanu Munteaunu Murgu Nastase Neacsu Neagoe Nechita Negura Negutesco Nica Nicolae Niculaie Niculescu Nistor Noica Nutiu Ojacarcu Olaru Olteanu Osadci Osmochescu Ovidiu Ozera Pangratiu Parasca Patrescu Pauker Pavel Pavenic Pavlenco Pescariu Petrescu Petri Pirvu Pitu Plescan-Popa Plesu Popescu Popovici Preda Presecan Prodan Profis Prunea Punga Puravet Puscasu Radacanu Radu Raducioiu Radulescu Ragar Randa Ripanu Ripnu Riucu Ruicu Sabau Saguna Sandulescu Savu Selezeanu Selymes Serban Serbanescu Silivasi Sima Simeonescu Siperco Sollomovici Spirlea Stanasila Stanciu Stanescu Stanga Stefoniou Stelea Stelymes Sterescu Stinga Stoichita Stolojan Szekely Tarus Tatarescu Tere Tilea Tirlea Tökes Tomescu Torok Trelles Trifu Troester Tudor Tugurlan Ungureanu Urzica Vadim Varias Vlad Vladimirescu Vladoiu Vladu Vlas Voinea Vulpes Yonescu Zaituc Zeklos Category:Race